Trapped
by XxSaphirezxX
Summary: I turned around and ran as fast as I could, my vision was blurred by the tears that had forced its way out. I tripped and fell down onto the ground,I wanted so badly to go back home, to feel the warmth and safety again...but I can't, no... not anymore...
1. Chapter 1: Back Again

Title: Trapped

Chapter 1: Back Again

Run, it's all I can do now as I run for my life from them, from… **him**. Who would've thought that after all these years **he** would actually send newborns after me. For 9 years I've been running away from **him**, only **him**.

They've been chasing me for two weeks now and I have no idea where I am. All I know is that I'm in a forest.

I clutched onto the book with my right hand as I ran. I had been attacked a few times and it resulted with a long gash on my left arm. I can feel the warm liquid slowly moving down my arm, leaving a trail of blood behind that they would never miss.

I have to be careful, one wrong move and I- tripped. I collided with the earth below me, the book slid out of my grasp. This is bad; I can hear them coming closer with each second.

I closed my eyes waiting for the pain that never came. When I opened my eyes, I saw three huge wolves standing before me. The term 'werewolves' and 'shape-shifters' came to my mind. One of them, the youngest one, stared intensely at me as if it could see through me and its eyes… they look so familiar. It was then I realized that I could hear their thoughts.

'_Hey kid! Snap out of it!' _The leader, I presume, said or rather… thought. The younger wolf shook his/her head and looked at me again, this time it focused on my arm that was still bleeding. It shook with anger; within seconds it was right behind me and not long after, I heard one of the newborns shrieked.

The other two wolves were busy fighting as well. One of the newborns managed to manage to get away and she reached for the book. "NO!!" I shouted I can't let **him** have it!

All of a sudden, there was a flash of bright light and the next thing I saw was that she was lying on the other side of the clearing, as if someone had hurled her there.

Everyone (including the wolves) was staring at her and the other vampires made an attempt to escape. The wolves got ready to chase them but I got up quickly and ran, with an inhuman speed, blocking them.

'_Get out the way!'_ The female of the pack growled. I shook my head, "If they don't make it back to their… master, **he**'ll surely come himself and I have no intention to endanger other people's lives."

Just then, more wolves appeared and were about to pass by me but a shield formed behind me blocking their way yet again. "Please, if you would just listen to me," I begged.

'_We don't have time for this.' _Another wolf said. "Why?" I nearly shouted, but I remind myself I have to keep calm. _'Look, do you know what they were? They're vampires; they have to be removed before someone else got hurt.' _Another one said.

I sighed, "Then you have nothing to worry about. They… aren't like normal newborns. How should I say this? Well, they are made to hunt ever since they were 'born' and they can't exactly smell any other scent except mine. They are born as trackers… to track me." The wolves looked at me in disbelief and disappeared, only to come back in their human forms.

"How did you know that?" The leader asked. I backed away, not wanting to tell them my secret. After a few steps, my locket fell. The youngest boy took it up and stopped when he saw my nick name engraved on it.

"Anne J… Anne… You're… Annabelle Junes…?" I looked at him as he said my name and nodded. "Do you know her, Seth?" Someone asked. Seth? He's… no… he can't be!

"How dare you come back here?" The female yelled. Seth stood in front of me protectively, "Stop this Leah! It's been so long, at least give her a chance!"

"No! I thought I made sure to tell you to never come back again!" She growled. "Leah, Seth. Stop it!" I heard a deep voice said but I was too engrossed in my thoughts.

"Seth, Leah... Clearwater?" I said before falling into unconsciousness…


	2. Chapter 2: My thoughts

**I don't own anything except my OC /OCs **

Chapter 2: My thoughts

I opened my eyes slowly… Wha-Where am I? Then, for a second I could see what had happened yesterday. I gasped and sat up, my arm was bandaged. This room… is Seth's room…? It still looks the same, except for the computer and some posters… Wait, where's the book?! I looked around frantically only to find it on the desk next to the bed, I sighed in relieve.

"No Seth! I'm not giving her another chance! I don't care if you've imprinted on her! Do you remember what happened after she left? Do you? You just stayed cooped in your room and wouldn't eat for days!" I heard Leah shout, followed by the door being slammed, hard. No doubt she was talking about me but, I had to leave. What could I do? I was only six! Ok, STOP, don't even go there. I got up, took a deep breath and turned the door knob.

_Downstairs_

"Good Morning Sue… Seth…" I said timidly, it seems like after running for so long, I'm finally home. I smiled to myself. At once, I was in Sue's embrace. I froze, it feels like I'm a kid again and maybe I can sta- Wait! What am I saying? I can't stay here!! I can't let **it **happen again.

Fighting the dread that started to rise, I realized the look Seth was giving me. I feel so warm, so safe; the memories of the times we've spent during our childhood years came flooding into my mind. What am I thinking? Seth, he couldn't have… he wouldn't have imprinted… on me.

This is bad, really bad. I can't hurt Seth's feelings but… I don't think I would ever want to see him… hurt…

"Anne… Anna?" I heard someone call me. "Huh?" Was my only reply. "Sorry, I must have surprised you. Come have breakfast." Sue said as she dragged me to the table. When can I leave, I can't just leave without letting them know like last time, besides I'm sure the 'protectors' of La Push would very much like to see me.

I sighed, "Seth?" It felt strange to call his name again, my… best friend, if he still feels that way. "What is it? Are you hurt? Do you need me to carry you?" He said without waiting for me to finish. I giggled when I saw his expression; it's been a while since I laughed. My face became serious, "The pack or rather, packs wants to talk to me right?" He stared at me before replying me with a nod.

"When?" I asked again. "Tonight at the bonfire." "Can you make sure the elders are going? There's something I think they would be interested in." I looked at him with pleading eyes. "Y-yes," He stuttered.

I got up and headed outside, but not before saying, "Thanks, Seth. If possible, bring Leah. You guys need to know why I really left that night." I closed the door before he could say anything else.

* * *

**That's it for now. Sorry it's been so long. I've decided to update my stories every month so come back next month! Next chapter you'll find out who this person Anne has been saying 'he' all this time and why she knows about all these things. Bye!! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3: Dark Memories

**I don't own anything except my OC /OCs **

Chapter 3: Dark Memories

I can't believe I just said that! How can I tell them about the book? Well, it's not like I can hide it from them for long. They'll find out about it eventually, and I have to tell them why I left that night. Well, I have to tell Seth and Leah. Ugh, this is so frustrating!

I sighed, this place hasn't changed much since the last time I saw it. After a while, I decided to head back.

Night came faster than I had expected it to. I stared out of the window. Watching as the little animals made their way silently hidden in the gloomy shadows. Their eyes stared into mine for a few seconds and they were gone.

We're here, everyone's having a good time. It's too bad I'll have to spoil it. I have no choice, I have to convince them to let me go. I shuddered for a second when the memory flashed through my mind.

All of us sat together around the bonfire. "Annabelle Junes, you said you had something you wish to tell us. Well, please start, no need to be shy. I nodded and took the book out of my hand. The old man, Billy Black stared at it, he knows. "Where did you get this?" he asked reaching out to touch it. I held it out for him but a bright light came out. "Be gentle Sen." I whispered to my guardian and it obeyed. The light faded slowly and I gave it to him.

"I got it a few days before I left that night. I'll tell you now, what happened 9 years ago." I saw Seth and Leah looked at me with sad eyes. And the story begins…

"_Daddy, is it ok if I explore around a bit?" I asked my father with pleading eyes. He nodded in response and told me to be careful and not to wander off too far. I left before he could say another word._

_I walked into the cave the workers and archeologists were in, I could feel something, something evil in here but at the same time, a voice inside my head was telling me to keep on walking, so I did. Not long after, I found a strange-looking hole in the wall. Strange words, probably an ancient language surrounded it. _

_Without thinking much, I reached into the hole and flinched when I feel something inside but it never moved. I decided to reach in again, this time I took whatever it was and pulled it out. It was an old looking book. It had a soft black-colored cover and strange words were written on it. For some reason, I was able to understand it._

_At that moment, a feeling of dread overwhelmed me and as if acting on instinct, I ran away as fast as my little feet could carry me. I ran back to my father crying as he carried me up. He hadn't noticed the book in my hands. My parents brought me home but even then, I felt unsafe._

_I knew something was out there, something evil and malicious. It's been a few days since the cave incident and it was a stormy night that night. I was reading the old book in my room when all of a suddenly, there was a black-out. __**He **__was here. My parents rushed into my room, a flashlight in their hands but what they didn't notice was a black figure behind them._

_I tried to warn them, but it was too late. They were gone within seconds. I cried, not knowing what to do, __**it**__ stood in front of me. I tried to shout but what came out was only a hoarse whisper. Even in the dark room I could see the smirk on __**his**__ face._

_I closed my eyes, waiting for __**it**__, whatever __**it**__ was when I heard a loud crash. I opened my eyes but there was nothing in front of me except my parents'… and broken pieces of windows. "John! Karen! Anna!" I heard. I was soon found by the others and was brought to the Clearwater's household. He's still out there. I can't let anything happen to them. No, not to Sue and Leah and…Seth._

_When it was late, I packed my bag and quickly but quietly got out of the house. I walked a few paces away when I heard a familiar voice said from behind, "Where are you going Anne?"_

_I turned around. "Um… To get some fresh air?" I tried. "With that bag?" Leah asked I couldn't look at them. I had to try it; it's the only way they would leave me. It's the only way they would be safe._

_I closed my eyes and forced the words out of my mouth, "Why can't you just leave me alone?! I hate you! I've always hated you!" I lied to my only best friend and his sister. _

_I ran away from them as fast as I could. My vision was blurred by the tears that had forced its way out. I tripped and slid onto the ground. Mud covered my clothes with mud and dirtied my face. I wanted so badly to go back home again, to feel the warmth and safety again… but I can't, no… not anymore. _

_I don't want to lose the people who are most important to me. I had to leave but… I'm so scared, I feel so alone. No one can help me now…_

**Done! See you all soon!**


	4. Chapter 4: An Ancient

**I don't own anything except my OC /OCs **

Chapter 4: Ancient

I hadn't realized that I had been crying until Seth wiped the tears off my face. He held me in his arms, I felt so safe, like I'm a little girl again. I forgot that I had intended to leave. My eyes widened and I pushed him away slightly. He let go of me, understanding that I need to have my space.

"Now you know why I was in the woods, I have to leave, now!" I stated but they didn't seem worried. "Anne, what are you afraid. He's just **one **vampire and we're a pack!" Seth tried to calm me but it was no use.

"You don't understand Seth! **He** isn't _**just **_a vampire. He's an… Ancient," I said the last part softly, letting the wind carry the message. Billy's eyes flashed to my face, I nodded in response to our silent communication. "What's an Ancient?" Jacob asked clearly confused.

I replied him, "An Ancient is a full-blooded vampire, a vampire that has never been a human. It's so rare that not even a hand-full of them can be found, even in the old days. They have extra powers of course except it is unlimited. One of these powers is hypnotism. **He **tried it on me once, but it didn't work. Maybe it's because I had the book with me at that time."

Everyone stared at me as if I've grown another head; they were obviously surprised at this new information.

**I apologize that this chapter is short. ^^ It's because of my exams….**


	5. Chapter 5:The Cullens, A Fever Guardian

**I don't own anything except my OC /OCs **

Chapter 5: The Cullen's, A Fever and My Guardian

I'm worried, it's been two weeks now, why isn't **he** here yet. It can't be because **he**'s scared of the wolves, right? No, that just can't be. He was here in La Push long before I've touched the book, centuries before. **He** would've known about the wolves, about their history, definitely. Then why, why hasn't **he** appeared yet? It's the perfect place for **him** to get me… My thoughts trailed off as realization hit me like a ton of bricks from above. It's not that **he** doesn't want to come; he's waiting, waiting for a gap, waiting for me to be alone. A perfect chance for **him**… especially if I had no choice but to… to… go back into m-my old home…

"Anne? Anne!" I jumped, a little startled by the voice that came from behind me. "S-Seth…" My heart pounded ever so fast against my chest, he looked so… so stunning even in his casual clothes. I saw Seth smirked and felt my cheeks heating. My _**boyfriend**_ smiled and gave me a soft peck on my cheek, I blushed harder but he just smiled, looking at me with such soft and caring eyes… I smiled back but when I turned around and saw the forest, **he** came into my mind again…

"Let's go visit my friends; you need something to cheer you up." Seth suggested when he noticed my strange behavior. I agreed, knowing that I'd probably go crazy if I think about** him** any longer.

* * *

I can see colours of dark green and brown as Seth ran past the tall trees. The sunlight shone through the small spaces between the leaves, leaving just enough light for me to see what's up ahead, trees… Its fun actually; I refused when he asked me to sit on his back but unfortunately for me, he won't have it any other way. It was either this or he'll carry me (bridal style) to his friend's house, and of course, I chose the first option.

His fur is so soft, I found myself constantly twisting it again and again with my fingers. It was the colour of light brown; sandy in a way, but it seemed so much lighter under the sun. I sighed and looked up again, this time I saw a beautiful white house instead. I felt a sense of familiarity as Seth stopped in front of the house.

I don't have the book with me right now but, I can smell it; such a sweet smell in the air; vampires. I shuddered a bit when Seth left me to change but he was back in no time. The people in this house, are they even people at all? No, I know they aren't, they're definitely vampires but, would Seth bring me to such a place if he knows it isn't safe? I know he can smell it, the scent in the air, but Seth doesn't seem to mind it at all, so they can't be all that bad, right?

He took me by my hand and led me to the front door. The door opened before Seth could knock and a beautiful girl stood in front. She had a bright smile on her face. Seth introduced her as Alice; she had a small figure and a pixie-like face. She looked so small and fragile; but I know, she's stronger than what I can see; what other people can see.

Seth led me deeper into the house and I was introduced to each and everyone. I was shocked when I found out that Renesmee was Jacob's imprint. I was even more surprised that I could actually talk with them so calmly… I was curious as to why Renesmee was half human and so, Bella told me her story.

* * *

A wave of tiredness swept by me and I heard Sen's voice, "The time has come again." I heard no more as I felt myself fell and the temperature began to rise… Slowly I'm drifting in to the darkness that awaited me from afar…

_**Third person's point of view**_

Seth caught her as she fell, it didn't take long for him to realize that Anne's temperature wasn't normal, especially not for her. Even when Carlisle assured him that she will be fine, he couldn't help but felt strange; who was the 'Sen' person? It wasn't the first time she had mentioned this name… And as if his question was answered, everyone heard it.

Like the tinkling sound of bells, a child's voice echoed around them, again and again the child's laughter cease to stop. Everyone watched as swirls of white surrounded them and they seem to come together, beside Anne, the white mist formed into a figure of a young girl. She had blue eyes, and her long blond curls seem to rest on her shoulders, she wore a simple and white dress and had no shoes.

Not knowing what to do, they stared at her. Edward found that he could hear nothing as he tried to read her mind. "It is of no use, your powers won't work on me." The girl stated with a smirk. Alice found her voice, "Who are you?" Sen smiled brightly, "I am Anne's guardian. You must be wondering why she had a sudden fever." Sen offered and continued on, "You have no worries, she will be fine. As the mistress of the book, she has to rest; this is because the book is giving her its power, in exchange for her energy."

"You, as her guardian?" The words came out of Seth's mouth before he could even stop himself. The innocent face of the child turned and she answered, "Don't underestimate me." Her voice was the voice of a child's and a woman's voice; and they saw her change into a woman. Everyone was speechless…

* * *

**Done! ^^ Hope you like it. Review if you want to or don't at all! See ya! Oh ya, I know I said she could see trees in front, just wanted to make everyone laugh, hope you did. ^^**


	6. Chapter 6: Vision

**I don't own anything except my OC /OCs **

Chapter 6: Vision

"_I'm coming, just you wait. You know you can't hide forever." __**His **__voice echoed around me in this dark room. I am aware that I am alone, that __**he **__was nowhere near me in this place and yet, __**his**__ voice alone has already made my entire body feel numb. I felt nothing, nothing but fear for what is to come. I ran, but there was nothing to see, it is as if I am not moving at all… Tears formed in my eyes, my heart pounded so fast; adding more to my discomfort. Someone, anyone; please, help!_

_

* * *

_

I awoke; I stared at the faces surrounding me, feeling faint. "Anne, are you alright?" I heard Seth's soft whisper. I felt disoriented, not knowing what to do. "S-Seth, I have to go, I have to go now!" I struggled hard to get out of Seth's grip but it did not help me at all; rather, his grip tightened. Edward, who I assumed had read my mind acted fast. I saw him give a quick nod at Jasper and at once, I felt calm; but inside of me, a warning bell was still ringing, reminding me of what was to come.

"What's wrong Anne?" Seth's voice rang in my ears. I answered without hesitation, "**He**'s coming Seth, **he**'s coming for the book. **He** knows; **he** knows that I'm afraid and **he**'s taking advantage of that." Tears filled my eyes once again, and I did not bother to wipe them away; but Seth wiped them away gently, hugging me closer. I felt comforted; those memories from long ago, my happy childhood memories came into my mind once more, the times when everything was peaceful; the times before **he **came…

* * *

When I calmed down, Seth set me on the sofa, his hand never left mine. I listened as Edward explained to everyone about my dream, or rather, vision. Jacob and **Seth** decided to tell the other wolves about what had happened. They planned everything, saying that it will be fine. I told them what I know about **him**, and luckily, Alice will be able to see it if he came; but I felt… sad; because of me, they have to put their lives on the line, if you would call it lives… Now I think I know; how Bella felt that time…. Now I know…

**I apologize again that this chapter is short too!**


	7. Chapter 7: Leah

**I don't own anything except my OC /OCs **

Chapter 7: Leah

The smell of freshly baked cookies hung in the air. I feel warm in this room; I can feel the rays of the sunlight shining into the room. I awoke suddenly; why am I back here? The events of what had happened a few days ago hit me, like a train coming at me at a fast speed, the images ceased to stop.

I shuddered at the thought of them getting ready for the battle that has yet to come. I can hear them, the packs are downstairs. I wonder why they are here; they usually hung out at Emily's place didn't they? I put the book into my bag, then got down from the bed and headed out of the room.

As I descended the stairs, several pair of eyes stared at me. I greeted everyone and took a piece of bread from the table. Wow, the food is nearly finished; I guess it's time to shop for the groceries! I walked back into the living room; they were talking, more like planning about what they will do when Alice gives the signal. I sighed to myself and looked up. Leah shot me a death glare; she hasn't forgiven me, has she? Even as she now know; what happened then, I guess she just can't forgive me for what I have done to Seth. This is not good, I used to be in such good terms with Leah, we were as close as being sisters!

A few hours later, they ended their discussion. Seth was immediately on my side. Though nobody noticed, I caught a glimpse of Leah as her eyes sadden, seeing Seth and me together, it must be hard for her to accept. She thinks that Seth should be the one who should hate me the most, as I left him with such a big scar in his heart.

I excused myself when I saw Leah walk out of the house. I think it's time to have a little chat with her, huh? I stepped out of the house, I followed her scent and ended up on one of the cliffs that they guys love to cliff dive. There she was, sitting on the edge of the cliff, overlooking at the beautiful scenery before her. The sea is quite calm, it isn't the color of blue, no, it was the color of aqua. The waves are more gentle than most days. It was beautiful, truly beautiful, but this beautiful picture of a girl overlooking the sea carries a flaw. The girl did not hold a peaceful face. The calming scenery in front of her had no effect on her.

I took a step forward; she suddenly looked up, as if she had just noticed my presence for the few minutes I was there. Again, she glared at me with piercing eyes, daring me to come closer. "Leah, can we talk, please? Just give me a chance," I pleaded. "We have nothing to talk about!" She snapped at me. I jumped a bit at the sound of her voice, but I took a step closer. Her glare intensified, but I continued to walk until I was right next to her. "Please," I pleaded in a softer tone. Seeing as she did not disagree, I continued, "Look Leah, I know you're mad at me for what happened then. I know you're mad at me because I hurt Seth, but you have to know that I did it for your own good. I didn't want what happened to my parents happen to you or Seth or aunt Sue. I just can't let that happen." She sighed, all the traces of anger vanished in her eyes. She replied, "I know." She laughed, "You think I was mad at you? Hah! Yeah right, Anne, there's no way that I could be angry at you. I was just so mad at myself for thinking that you left us just like that. I'm mad at myself because I was angry at you all these years so nothing. I'm sorry Anne." I was so shocked; it took me a minute to recover. "R-really? That was it! Wow! And I thought-," I gave her a hug. "Please don't be angry anymore Leah, let's be the sisters we used to be," I said and she nodded her head…

**Done! So sorry for the late update! And I'm sorry that Leah seems out of character. ^^ Review if you want to, or don't if you don't feel like it. ^^**


	8. Chapter 8: The book's history Part 1

**I don't own anything except my OC /OCs **

Chapter 8: The book's history- Part 1

'_Anne?' _Like a bell ringing, Sen's child-like voice rang inside my head. 'Yeah?' I answered, not knowing what else I could say. Ever since Leah and I have 'recovered' our friendship, she's been really overprotective of me. She'd always be there whether I needed her or not. I sighed, she acts as if I'm some little defenseless girl who couldn't even tell which way it was to go back home. I sighed once again, and now I'm stuck here. Honestly, it's not that I hate being with the Cullens, but when you know they're watching your every move, just because of your best-sister friend, it's gets rather annoying.

'_Do you want to know, how the book was made?_' Sen's voice brought me out of my thoughts. As her words registered itself into my mind, I answered her, '_What_ _do you mean? Something's going on her;, you never wanted to talk about this before. So why now?_' It was obvious that her words had shocked me, whenever I tried to ask her about the book and her past, she'd always get really mad, so why does she want to talk about it now?

'_I can hear your thoughts you know? Well, it's true that I never wanted to talk about this, but it doesn't look like I have a choice. As the book's rightful owner, you have to at least know how it was made right? I know I've never acted right whenever you asked but, I was just afraid that I've chose the wrong person this whole time. True, I've chosen you, but I was still afraid. I mean, what if you're not the right person? And you couldn't take the level of power the book holds? It'll destroy you! And it'll be my fault, because of me; a life will be lost…_' Her words trailed off. Now that was surprising! Sen has never said that many words, nor has she ever shown her fears! I must be dreaming. _'You're not.'_ Her voice rang again.

I sighed, giving up as I knew it was no use trying to lie to myself. I answered her, _'Yes, I'd like to know about it, but if you're not sure, why are you telling me?'_ I heard her sigh, _'There are times where I really wonder whether you were born with a brain. I've been with you for so long, you're truly an important person to me now. Now keep quiet and let me start the story…'_

**The next chapter will be up soon! Sorry I haven't updated, exams and all!**


	9. Chapter 9: The book's history Part 2

**I don't own anything except my OC /OCs **

Chapter 8: The book's history- Part 2

'_Let me first explain how Ancients were made. You see, this world isn't as you think it always was. At one time, a long time ago, the beings such as witches, warlocks, sorceress and sorcerers existed. And it was at that time, humans new about us. If we look deeper to our histories, we can see all these species fighting against each other, in other words, we were always at war. Even the humans were able to stand against us at that time._

_Things changed one day, when a vampire and a sorceress fell for each other. Of course, it was not approved, but they did not care. No one knew how, but they managed to escape, and to where, no one knew. Years later, they were back, but they were not alone. I bet you can guess who was with them?' _ Sen's sudden question caught me off-guard, but I answered anyway, "Um, their child?"

She sighed, _'You really are a bit dense, but I guess you're partly right. They came back with their children, a new-found species, one we come to know as 'Ancients'.' _An immediate question came into my mind, "But Sen, aren't Ancients supposed to be 'full-blooded' vampires? If they are a mix of-." Sen cut me off, _'Let me finish! Yes, they are supposed to be full-blooded vampires, but we cannot ignore the fact that having extra abilities is a characteristic of a vampire, some vampires. By putting these two different species together, one of which is already gifted with so many abilities, can you imagine what would happen if a child was born from them? Yes! The abilities of both a vampire and a sorceress would be mixed, drawing out a much stronger power. Because at that time, no one knew what this new species would bring them, be it good or bad, they simply could not risk it, and an execution was ordered. Unfortunately, the Ancients were too powerful for any of the species. Slowly, more Ancients were made as the vampires fell for sorceress and nothing could be done to stop it, making more Ancients in the process.' _She stopped for a few seconds and before I could say anything, she continued, '_Now, let me tell you about this book. A few years after the incident, humans stopped fighting and went into hiding, determined to forget about everything. And my father, the strongest sorcerer at that time, decided to make this book. He went around the world, learning each and everything about the different species that lived, and he recorded them into this book. I'm not sure what his intentions were, I'm not sure if it was just a hobby of his, and I'll never get to know. You see, this book really should not exist. Sure, it was only just a book at that time, but it held very important information, even the weaknesses of every species were written in it.' _She stopped again, and I was about to suggest that if she wasn't comfortable with telling me, she should do it another time, but she spoke, _'I'll never be able to forget what happened that night. It was a dark night, with thunderstorms raging all over, and the lights suddenly went out. I got out of my bed to look for my father when I heard loud noises coming from his lab. I opened the door and I wished I hadn't. Standing a few feet away from me was an Ancient. The Ancient launched at me, it happened so fast, before I could process it into my mind, there he was, my father, laying on the ground, badly hurt from the attack. He told me, to take this book away from them, away from everything and to wait for that day to come, where the right person can withhold it. Before his last breath, he casted the last of his powers into this book, and the next thing I know, I was in the book, inside the cave that you've found me in. I couldn't remember how I got there, I just know I did. And not long after, __**Klaus**__ found me, luckily he wasn't able to touch it, and yes, you know the rest of the story.' _This information that I just got is a bit too much for me, but at least, now I know everything….

**That's it for now! And yes, Klaus is the Ancient trying to catch Anne. ^^ Please review. ^^**


	10. Chapter 10: I want to come with you!

**I don't own anything except my OC /OCs **

Chapter 9: I want to come with you!

I opened my eyes. He's here, I can feel it. I rushed down the stairs. They've all left, except for of course, Alice. Ignoring her, I headed for the door, but she blocked it. "Alice, please move away." "Sorry Anne, I've got strict orders to make sure you stay here until they get rid of him."

My blood boiled, Seth. "It's not just Seth and Leah; everyone cares for you, Anne. You should know that," she said. "Alice, I know that, ok? It's just that you can't keep protecting me like this. It doesn't matter where I am, I can never hide from him. If he sees that I'm not there he'll come for me. I've run from him for so long, it's time for me face him."

Of course, she didn't move, until Sen's voice rung from behind me, "Even with everyone there, they can't win this fight without Anne. Anne has mention it before hasn't she, that he has unlimited extra abilities. Even with Bella there, if he teleported himself into the shield, they'd all me under his command, you need her there to nullify his abilities. We don't want an army of our friends and allies trying to kill us."

Alice sighed, "I can't believe I'm doing this. Let's go." She walked out the door, unaware of what is to come.

**Well, sorry again, if it's short.**


	11. Chapter 10: SETH!

**I don't own anything except my OC /OCs **

Chapter 10: SETH!

'_I can't believe you've only decided to tell me this now! We had three weeks, let me repeat, THREE WEEKS to practice using them, and you didn't tell me?'_ I was getting frustrated and nervous by the second, how can Sen choose to tell me that I have other abilities I'm not aware of at a time like this? And I don't even know what they can do!

'_Don't stress yourself out Anne; this isn't the time for that.' _I heard her say. _'You're one to talk.'_ She sighed, _'Let me finish, you don't really need much of a practice for some of these abilities. Remember how you were able to shield your thoughts from Edward, it came naturally didn't it?'_

'_Yes it did, but that doesn't mean… I can't hope that it will happen to me during the fight.'_ We were coming closer to the clearing, I felt her smile, _'You'll be fine.'_

I could tell that no one at our side was happy with Alice bringing me here, but what's done can't be undone, I'm here now and there's nothing they can do about it. Everyone was busy trying to fight off his army of trackers, making sure they don't touch me. I looked around; Alice had gone to help the others.

And there he stood, right in the middle, staring at me. His hair was as black as ever, and he wore a brown cloak. Like any other vampire, he looked as stunning as ever. The only thing that gave him away, were his eyes. If he had used a pair of contact lens and walked around a mall, I wouldn't be surprised if all the girls swooned over him.

He must have been reading my thoughts because he smirked, "Funny thought my dear, but you know as well as I do that I'm not interested in that. I'm only interested in you, in what you have, in what you took from me!"

With that said, I couldn't help but say, "How can you say that I took it from you when it wasn't even yours to begin with?" That must have really set him off because the next thing I knew, I was flying backwards, so fast everything was a blur, only to stop when I hit a tree, knocking the air out of me.

"Give it to me!" He raised his hands, probably intending blow to me off again. I concentrated and in my mind I said, _'Stop!'_ The wind died down, just as I hoped it would. He smirked, "You've learnt how to nullify other's abilities eh? Unfortunately, you're not strong enough!"

He lifted his hands again, this time the ground rumbled and I watched as the soil in the ground came up, forming into something that looked like a giant icicle. This is bad, even if I were able to nullify his power; I wouldn't be able to dodge this thing! It came right at me, so fast I forgot to move. For one second, I saw the flash of sandy brown colored wolf in front of me, but I ignored it, thinking it was just my imagination. I closed my eyes waiting for the impact, but it never came. "Seth!" Was I heard in everyone's head; I looked at him, my heart nearly stopped.

Then everything went blank. It wasn't like I blacked-out, instead everything was white, I saw nothing, and heard nothing; but I could feel it, something warm moving inside me. I don't know what to think, or how I should feel, so I just let it move, let the warmth fill my entire body.

"ARGH!" The sound woke me up. I stared at Klaus, I didn't know how, but I knew I was doing this. I could feel it, the pressure holding him down on the ground; and I had an idea. _'Flames,'_ I whispered in my head, and at once he was on fire. I ignored him as I knew he would turn into ashes soon enough.

I turned around; a shiver ran down my spine. I ran, so fast I nearly tripped. He had been hit, so near to his heart. His breathing was slowing down, and so was his heart beat. _'Anne…'_ I heard his thought. "Seth? SETH!" I shouted.

**Hey, I putting this up early so I wouldn't miss next month's update. Um, I'll update/publish as soon as my exams are over. I hope you'll be patient. See you all next month!**


	12. Chapter 11: Goodbye

**I don't own anything except my OC /OCs **

Chapter 11: Good-bye….

I stare at Seth's nearly unmoving body; only the occasional rise and fall of his chest telling me he is still alive and breathing. But that will eventually stop. I know. I'm trembling, and like everyone else, I'm afraid. Afraid that I will lose him.

I feel sorry for Jasper, he must feel awful right now, but I'm in no condition to help anyone. I watch as my tears fall silently on Seth. It's all my fault! And what's worse is that although he is in pain; he still looks at me with those caring eyes that brims with hope.

Sen appears beside me. "I can still save him, you know?" she says. I turn my neck so fast, I nearly topple backwards. "No," I answer and the coldness in my voice startles me. Sen starts to protest, "But I-,"

I cut her off, saying, "No! I-I can't lose you…." I trail off. _'You can't make me choose between you two, it's just not fair!'_

"How can you be so selfish? Do you know how much he's sacrificed for you? And you don't want to save him just because-," Jacob didn't get to finish his sentence as Paul and Quil pulls him away. Renesmee pats before going off to calm him down.

Jasper chooses this time to calm us down as well, and Sen takes her chance, "Anne, you know my mission is already over. I've chosen an owner for this book and she's defeated my father's opponent. You've done so much now just for me and my father, but also for everyone else, especially those that had forgotten about our world. I think it's time I repay you. I knew from the moment I chose you, I'd have to leave when you've done the job and that's why I've never talked to you properly before, I was afraid I wouldn't want to leave. But I'll tell you a secret, I've never regretted choosing you in the first place. Ever since you came back, I found I had a lot of time to talk to you and I had the chance to feel what I wasn't able to; the joy you have when you're surround by your loved ones, by people who you care for and who cares for you. I didn't have all of that, and I understand that out of all the people here now, you care for him the most and I want you to experience what I didn't get to."

Her words stun me into silence. Unable to find my own voice, I just nod. She gives me a gentle smile and takes me hand. Sen puts my right hand inches above Seth's head and places her hand on top of mine.

Within seconds, the warmth I felt earlier surges through my entire body and moves slowly towards my hand and finally, reaching the tip of my fingers. Small strings of light flows out of our fingers and we watch as they move slowly over Seth's body; moving on to his wounds before it seems to seep into his flesh, making the wounds disappear. When all his wounds have healed, Sen lets go of my hand and I feel the warmth in my body come to a stop.

I nearly fall over from exhaustion, but fortunately, Renesmee catches me just in time. I allow the corners of my lips to quirk up in a smile as I watch Seth's breathing become even, his eyes remain shut. He has fallen asleep.

But when I turn to look at Sen, my smile melts away. Tears are forming in my eyes once more as I see her fading; fading so quickly I can already see through her.

She gives me a smile and pats my head like an older sister would, "Don't cry, I don't want that to be the last thing I see before I leave." I wipe away my tears and manage a crooked smile. "Also Anne, I forgot to tell you this, but from now on you will stop aging until the day comes where you find a girl whom you know you can trust this book with and you entrust it to her. I hope you will take my place and teach her all you know, but for now, please take care of yourself and this book, and learn whatever it is that you can. Good bye and farewell, my friend!"

With that, she vanishes into thin air.

When I wake up, I find myself at the Cullen's residence. Seth has already woken up. He holds me close as I cry into his chest. I'm unsure of whether it is because he is fine or that I am sad that Sen is now gone. Minutes go by and I calm down.

Seth suggests that we take a stroll on the beach, so here we are. I squint up at the sun as it rises slowly and my mind unconsciously drifts to the incident that had taken place the night before. I can't help but ask him, "Why did you do that? Did you know how worried I was? What if I had lost you?" I start to pound on his chest before I realize it, and tears fill me eyes again.

I mentally hit myself. Why am I crying? Why am I always so weak? Why do I always get mad so easily and end up crying in the end? I'm so busy asking myself all these questions, I don't notice Seth putting his arms around me until he whispers in my ear, "I had to do something. You can't expect me to just stand by and watch you get hurt. I couldn't think of myself that time, all I could think of was that it couldn't be you; that I had to do something. I'm sorry I scared you." The honesty in his voice was unmistakable and I understand that he would have to go through the same thing I did, had I been the one who was hit. But before I can say a word, he lifts my head up and we stare into each other's eyes. The next thing I know, our lips meet; my mind goes blank, my heart flutters and my cheeks heats up.

It barely lasts a minute, and although it was short, to me it was special. I lean on him and watch the sun rise. Many thoughts race through my head and I smile as I wonder what the future has in store for us.

**So that concludes the end of the story. I have a question for you all. I've only said his name twice, but 'what is the name of the ancient that was after Anne?'. Please review! And even if you don't like it, thanks for reading anyways! **


End file.
